Cooktop or range appliances generally include heating elements for heating cooking utensils, such as pots, pans, and griddles. A variety of configurations can be used for the heating elements located on the cooking surface of the cooktop. The number of heating elements or positions available for heating on the range appliance can include, for example, four, six, or more depending upon the intended application and preferences of the buyer. These heating elements can vary in size, location, and capability across the appliance.
In some cases, it may be useful for a user to interact with other appliances, individuals, or both while using a cooktop appliance. As an example, a user may desire guidance with respect to certain cooking operations or recipes. As another example, a user may wish to share various aspects or steps of a cooking operation with individuals at another location (e.g., city, state, country, etc.).
Unfortunately, existing systems can provide an unsatisfactory user experience and can inhibit a user's desired interactions. Recipe books are often cumbersome and difficult to use while cooking. Pages may rip, stain, burn, or become otherwise damaged during use. Moreover, printed materials do not allow for immediate real-time guidance or information. Electronic devices that are connected to the Internet, such as a computer, tablet, or smartphone, may allow for immediate interaction with remote information servers or individuals. However, such devices are generally not suitable for use in tandem with a cooktop appliance. A user may be forced to repeatedly move away from the cooktop appliance in order to view the device or provide any input instructions. Moreover, the extreme environment near a cooktop appliance may risk damaging the device. A display or a camera of the device may be rendered unusable. In particular, food or steam may obscure the display or the camera's lens. Lighting suitably adapted for a device's display or camera may be a further issue since the light available near a cooktop appliance can often vary and may be blocked by, for example, a range hood. The diversity of the possible configurations for the cooktop surface can created further challenges to a user's desired interaction with other appliances or individuals.
As a result, improved systems are needed for facilitating user engagement and interaction during use of a cooktop appliance. In particular, it may be advantageous to provide a user engagement system to permit accessing images and information while using a cooktop appliance. In some cases, it may be advantageous to further provide a user engagement system configured to protect one or more electronic components from the extreme environment near or above a cooktop appliance.